


Blood;Gulch

by NotA_Robot



Category: Red vs. Blue, Steins;Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-typical swearing, Eventual Happy Ending, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Instability, Past Character Death, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, but it's steins gate style, how do i do tags, it's steins gate plot with rvb characters, theres going to be a slight robonuts but you not going to see it soonTM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotA_Robot/pseuds/NotA_Robot
Summary: Tucker and Simmons are University students on their long summer break. Along with Caboose, Tucker's childhood friend, all three of them live in a rented apartment (lovely named Blood Gulch by Caboose) that's above an electronics shop. In the middle of their summer break, They went and fucked around their microwave so much that it allows them to send text messages back to the past. As they continue with their experiments, they realised that perhaps playing around with Time wasn't such a wise idea...Or, Red vs. Blue in the Steins;Gate universe; Rvb Time Travel AU but done differently. You don't need to know Steins;Gate to read this.(Please read the notes for more details)Updates with no planned schedule.





	Blood;Gulch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a proper fanfiction, and any mistakes made would be 100% mine. Criticisms are welcomed (tho be gentle this is my first time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). English is not my first language. If you think that there are missing tags then please tell me, I'm almost sure that I have missed something. You do not need to watch Steins;Gate to read this.
> 
> For those who didn't watch S;G:  
> S;G is an anime adapted from a Visual Novel and it is one of the most highly rated anime ever. Of all time. And after season 16's Time travelling story I decided to write this AU because I'm bored and I love both shows so why not write this. I might use the notes to explain some of the concepts in the show that would be hard to explain in writing, so do take note of that before reading each chapter. 
> 
>    
> For those who already watched S;G (You do not need to read if you haven't watched S;G):  
> For this work, I will be following the events of S;G Anime specifically, nothing in the VN will be mentioned (because I didn't play it). The main Time travel part largely follows the anime but I took the liberty to change some of the scenes (to fit the characters and some hard to write scenes). I apologise for any plotholes formed, that will be 100% my fault. If you are from both fandoms, well enjoy the ride, I guess :') .

 

 

 

 

> _Space has a beginning, but it has no end._
> 
> _Infinite._
> 
> _Stars too have a beginning,_
> 
> _but are by their own power destroyed._
> 
> _Finite._
> 
> _History dictates that he who holds wisdom is the greatest fool._
> 
> _This could be called God's final warning,_
> 
> _to those that still rebel._

 

* * *

“Is this where we are going?” Caboose asked, pointing at the unremarkable building that was getting bigger in view in front of them.

 

“Well, yea, the Radio building. Didn’t you pay attention when you decided to follow me?” Tucker grumbled out, feeling rather annoyed that Caboose had decided to come along with him. He really wanted to attend the press conference without having to babysit his roommate.

 

“Well, it was boring sitting alone by myself in Blood Gulch, so I decided to come along with you to this talky place-”

 

“- _Conference_ , Caboose. It’s called a conference.” Tucker groaned as he quickened his pace towards the Radio building, not wanting to stay out under the hot summer sun any longer.

 

Sucking juice out of his orange juice box in his hand, Caboose soon quickens his own pace and catch up with Tucker, not even slightly out of breath ( _Damn tall people_ , Tucker cursed mentally).

 

“Well, why call it a condenser when you can call it the talky place?”

 

“ _Conference_. Caboose-”

 

“That’s what I said!”

 

“-Well that’s because that sounds stupid.”

 

“Don’t people talk a lot there?”

 

“No! Er- wait, actually yea, that’s exactly how conferences are.”

 

“Why they can’t just say talky place, instead of coniferous, why use  _loooong_ words when short words can mean the same thing?”

 

Seeing no point in arguing with Caboose about the word _“conference_ ” of all things. Tucker started jogging towards the entrance.

 

“Whatever, hurry up and throw away the box when you are done and get to the stairwell, the conference is on the 8th floor.”

 

“Okay, whatever you say, Tucker.” Caboose chirped, taking what it seems his o _wn sweet time_ to drink up whatever is left of the juice box, before throwing it away in the bin right by the entrance. _That smug bastard, he thought he had won that “argument”._

 

Soon they arrived at the location of the conference, which was actually more like a lecture classroom in Tucker’s opinion, there were tables and chairs in the room, facing towards a stage that had a large whiteboard with almost the same length as the stage itself, as well as a podium by the right side of the stage.

 

“There aren't many people here…” Caboose blurted out at the sight of a rather empty room.

 

“Yeah well that’s ‘cause we are early, it’s no surprise that not many people are here.”

 

“What are they going to talk about?”

 

“Time travel, some dude earlier on claimed that he had invented a time machine, see?” Tucker said, holding up one hand and pointing at the banner that hung above the stage.

 

“Director Leonard’s Time machine press continuous.”

 

“Okay, I swear to god that you are just fucking with me at this point, it’s _conference_ for the last time, Caboose.”

 

“That’s what I said-”

 

A loud crash and a rumble were heard.

 

_An earthquake?_

 

_No, it’s from…above?_

 

“Er, Tucker? What was that? _Is that your tummy Tucker? Tucker? Are you hungry?_ ” Caboose asked worriedly, one hand on Tucker’s stomach, trying to sense if the rumble came from there.

 

“Shut up, Caboose. Er, I think it's coming from upstairs, I’ll go check it out.” Tucker said, before briskly walking out of the room and climbed up the stairs.

 

“Okay!”

 

Tucker soon found himself on the top floor that had only a door at the end of the stairs. _Rooftop?_ He slowly turned the knob, opening the door slightly to take a peek of the other side.

 

The door did turn up to be the entrance to the rooftop, but on it was a giant structure, resembling a space satellite of some sort. A rather lanky person came to its side, putting their arms up to make an ‘x’.

 

_What’s this?_

 

Just as he was about to open the door further, his phone started to vibrate.

 

_< blue idiot is calling…>_

 

“Jesus fuck, what now, Caboose?” Tucker groaned, pushing the door close as he turned around and proceed to climb down the stairs, one step at a time.

 

“Tucker! Tucker! Look! look!” Caboose screeched into the phone, which simultaneously caused Tucker’s right eardrum to burst, sending him to his sweet release of death.

 

“Caboose, we are in a call, I can’t see shit.” Tucker said, taking the final step down the stairs and arrive at the floor below.

 

“Look, Tucker! They have the AI series here!” Caboose continued his assault on Tucker’s ears.

 

_Wait, ears?_

 

Tucker looked to his left and saw Caboose running in the opposite direction.

 

“What the- Hey Caboose, wait up!” Tucker quickened his steps to follow the runaway Blue, tucking his phone into his pocket. He then stopped in a room that was filled with rows of toy vending machines. Caboose was found squatting in front of one of the machine, staring intensely at the picture on the front plastic cover.

 

“These are so rare to find, they even have the metal one here…” Caboose coos, fingers caressing over the cobalt figure on the picture.

 

“I’m not going to lend you money for you to just waste it on that.”

 

“But they have the metal one here!”

 

“Nope, I told you to save up and just get the small juice pack instead of the large one, but you decided to get the large one anyway.”

 

“The small packs have so little juice! I will still be thirsty afterwards if I don’t get the large one,” Caboose pouts, before turning back and looking forlornly at the picture once more, “If I had known there are AIs in the Radio building, I wouldn’t even buy juice before we came here.”

 

“Well too bad Caboose, that’s life for you, you can’t get everything you want.” Tucker smirks, leaning against the side of the wall.

 

Tucker doesn’t know how Caboose manages to pout further, seeing that he was already pouting when he had told him that he isn’t going to lend him money. He then directs his puppy eyes at the machine, as if hoping the machine will tremble under his gaze and free one of the toys out of its supposed “prison”.

 

After a few quiet moments, with Tucker leaning against the wall looking at Caboose staring at the machine. While putting his hands into his pockets, Tucker quipped: “…besides, what makes you think you can get the rare one?”

 

“Well, I can feel that the next one is the rare one!” Caboose perks up slightly, his gaze, however, remained on the machine. “The machine told me that.” he further chirped.

 

“That sounds like the biggest bullshi-”

 

“-Is not! It’s the truth!”

 

“Well then Caboose, prepared to be sorely disappointed.” Tucker stood straight back up and holding up the coin that he was toying with his fingers in his pocket, before slotting it into the machine. Caboose’s eyes brightened up as Tucker turned the handle of the machine, waiting for the capsule to drop out and into the holding slot.

 

Tucker grabbed the capsule out of the slot (Caboose never lifted his sight off on it) and opened it, before taking out a little cobalt figure out of the capsule.

 

“Er, is this-”

 

“Ooooh my god! Tucker! Yes! You got Epsilon!” Caboose cheered, “I told you the next one was that.” This time it was Caboose’s turn to smirk, but not for long as he stares longingly at the cobalt figure.

 

“…Well then, here-” extending his hand out for Caboose to take the toy from his hand, “Take it.”

 

“Really?!” Caboose gasps, before grabbing Epsilon off his hand and starting to pet it as if it was a dog. “Oh man, I’m so happy! This is the greatest day of my life!” Caboose beamed further, before hugging the toy against his chest and started spinning around on the spot.

 

“Well, uh, it’s not like I know anything about this AI whatever series, I might as well just give it to you.” Tucker rambles on, “And next time, I’m not spending money on this kind of thing anymore, you better bring your own change if you wanna get-”

 

“Thank you, Tucker.” Caboose smiled, taking one of Tucker's hand and sandwiching it between his hands, “Thanks for getting Epsilon for me.” Caboose continues, while Tucker feels the warm of Caboose’s hands on his own.

 

 “Yeah yeah whatever, _dumbass._ ”

 

 

//Director Leonard’s press conference will now begin in the 8th-floor hall.//

 

 

“Oh shit, it’s the conference, Caboose let’s go, we’re going to be late!” Tucker rushed off, holding one of Caboose’s hand.

 

“Er yea, um Tucker?” Caboose stood still, not moving out of the room.

 

“What?”

 

“I have to pee.”

 

“What the fuck. _Now?!_ ”

 

“I have a very small bladder!”

 

“Fine,” _Jesus Christ,_ “meet me back at the conference room after you are done peeing, it’s down the corridor by the stairs. The conference room is directly at the bottom of the stairs. Got it?”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Just hurry up, dude.” And Tucker rushed off.

 

\--

 

_“And so in the handouts, I have outlined the time machine's basic design. I will use this conference as an opportunity to discuss the fundamental theory behind it. Scientists all over the world...”_

 

Tucker flipped open the paper that was placed on the table, half-heartedly listening to the lecture while reading the contents written in the paper. Just then, his phone buzzed.

 

<

Date: 2010/07/28

Sender: michaeljcaboose@email.com (blue idiot)

Subject: :((

TUKER EPSIOLN IS HONE IM GOINT O FIND H IM!! :,,((

> 

 

“Damnit, Caboose.” Tucker muttered under his breath before shoving his phone back into his pocket. _I should have save that dollar instead of spending it on that toy_.

 

_“Currently, there are more than ten major theories in regards to possible methods of time travel…”_

 

Tucker resumed flipping the paper on hand, skimming through the pages.

 

_“…Basic design of the time machine...”_

 

_Time machine, Kerr black holes, world lines- Wait._

 

_“…and they've been examined from nearly every possible angle…”_

 

_Isn’t this…_

 

“DIRECTOR!” Tucker stood up from his seat, one hand holding on the paper as he stared angrily at him.

 

“What is it?” The Director stared back, presenting a stern look.

 

“You know exactly what it is!” Tucker slammed his hands on the table, crumpling the paper that was in his hand.

 

“What is this "time machine theory" of yours? _Kerr black holes_? _World lines_? This is all taken directly from John Titor!” He continued, his voice gradually increased in volume as he continued speaking.

 

“Titor called himself a time traveller and posted this theory on the Internet back in 2000. Don't attempt to feign ignorance!”

 

“How rude.” The director responded, “Of course I know about him.” He spoke, though it is clear his calm demeanour was starting to break down. “It is unfair for you to compare my theories to his.”

 

“Then why don't _you_ explain the _differences_ between your theories and his?” Tucker rebutted, using the now crumpled paper in his hand to point at the director.

 

Someone tapped on Tucker’s shoulder.

 

“ _Hey, you._ ”

 

“Huh? What?”

 

Tucker turned around and was met with a guy with blond hair in front of him, his hand still remain on Tucker’s shoulder.

 

“ _Come with me.”_ And he pulled him by his t-shirt towards the exit.

 

“Hey wha- what are you doing? Stop!” Tucker blurted out as he was unwillingly dragged out of the room.

 

It was only when they had gone a level up did the blond guy stopped pulling his t-shirt.

 

“What was that for? Asshole.” Tucker grunted, adjusting his t-shirt as he glared at the offender.

 

“You said you wanted to tell me something back there.” The blond guy said.

 

“Back there _when_? _Dude_ , I don't even know you.”

 

“That goes the same for me.” The blond guy replied.

 

Tucker then noticed the papers the blond guy was holding close to his chest. One of them was the newest series of the scientific journal, the one he had seen on Simmons’ shelf.

 

_“Science Magazine”? Hey, wait a minute… Now that I think about it, he kinda looks familiar..._

 

“Science Magazine huh...Are you... _David Washington?_ ” Tucker asked.

 

“Oh- uh yea, I-I’m David Washington.” Washington stuttered a bit, before sheepishly holding his right hand up.

 

Tucker stared at him with a puzzled expression.

 

“It’s- I’m just surprised that you know me, that’s all.” Washington looked away, retracting his right hand to sheepishly rub the back of his head, “W-who are you anyway, and what are you going to tell me earlier?”

 

_God, what a dorky nerd, no wonder he’s a scientist._

 

“ _Well, wouldn’t you like to know that? Washington.”_ Tucker purred reflexively, leaning against the wall and wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Er- What?! _Excuse me?!”_ Wash sputtered, his cheeks getting redder each second.

 

“Anyway, nice chatting with you, _Washington-”_ Tucker wiggles his eyebrows again, “-but I have to get back to the conference. Bye.” He then turns around to walk down the corridor and back to the room.

 

“Hey wait, you didn’t even say what is it you were trying to tell me!” Washington protested.

 

Tucker stopped and turned his head to the right, looking Washington in his peripheral. “Dude, I don’t even know you until you pulled me out of that room, what makes you think I know what you think I have something to tell you?”

 

“But it sounded important!”

 

“Yeah whatever, Bye.”

 

Tucker brisked walked his way towards the conference room.

 

_What was he talking about? He met me?_

 

A sudden buzzing from his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

 

< 

Date: 2010/07/28

Sender: bg-lt@jtk93. X29 eu

Subject: (no subject)

 

attachment: _IMV001.mp4_

> 

 

_Attachment IMV001?_

 

Tucker clicked on the link, but all the screen showed was just a bunch of static.

 

_What is going on today? First that Washington dude, and now a weird attachment?_

 

“Tucker!”

 

Tucker turned around at the familiar shout of his name, and there stood Caboose at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Caboose?” Tucker walked down the stairs, putting his phone away.

 

“Ah yes, it’s me. Caboose.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was trying to find Epsilon, _buuuuuuut_ he’s not here right now.”

 

_Oh right, he was trying to find that AI toy._

 

“Let me guess, you lost it?”

 

“ _Sha-What? Er-no Tucker! No! I did not lose him! I did not spend time walking around in circles and clogging toilets-”_

 

“You did wha-!?”

 

“- _on this floor to find him. No Tucker I did not...”_ Caboose looks down at his shoes, fiddling with his fingers, “...stupid Tucker.” he muttered.

 

_Jesus fucking Christ._ “Just give up finding him, I’ll get you another one-”

 

“-But he is metal! I even wrote my name on him...” Caboose said dejectedly. “It would cost a hundred dollars to get him on Amazon now…” he further muttered.

 

“ _A hundred dollars?!_ Okay, Caboose, now you have to find him, a hundred dollar is a lot, I can buy so many things with that.”

 

“When I find him, I am not selling him!”

 

“Dude, I got that with my money.”

 

“But you gave him to me! No takebacks!”

 

**AAAUUURRRUGH!!**

 

“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!”

 

“AHHHHHHH. WHY DIDN’T ANYONE GIVE ME ANYTHING TO YELL”

 

_What the fuck was that scream?!_

 

“Caboose! Run away! Go downstairs and wait for me!” Tucker shouted at Caboose, before rushing up the stairs and towards the source of the scream.

 

Tucker soon reach the top of the stairs. He then slows down and cautiously walks down the corridor that he and Washington were on. Eyes darting around, looking out for any sudden movement.

 

_Better be safe than sorry._

 

Tucker then passes by a room with the door ajar, with nothing else in the corridor that seemed to be an obvious source of the scream, he pushed open the door slightly more and took a step in.

 

_Splat._

 

Tucker looked down at the sound of him stepping on what seemed to be wet and-

 

_Red._

 

His eyes widened and he quickly pushes the door open fully, lighting up the dark room with the light from the corridor.

 

A motionless body laid on a puddle of blood.

 

_A fucking corpse in a pool of blood!_

 

A sudden urge of nausea hit him as he slowly comprehends the scene in front of him, his legs started to tremble slightly as he held the door frame for support.

 

Out of his conscious control, Tucker took another step in, as if he wanted to confirm what he was seeing is true.

 

Just as he had his nausea under his control and went to check if the person ( _not a corpse. Not a corpse._ ) was still alive, he then saw the familiar blond hair that covered the head of the body.

 

_David...Washington._

 

The surge of nausea came back stronger than ever, threatening to spill over and join the blood on the floor. Tucker stumbled backwards out of the room, falling down and landing on his butt in the corridor.

 

_Run!_

 

Everything else afterwards felt like a blur, all Tucker could focus on was _Washington_ in a _pool of blood_ , lying still as a rock and skin pale as a sheet of paper, seeing the sharp contrast between the paleness of his skin and the _ever-growing pool of red blood_ flowing out of him, _slowing drowning Tucker and filling his lungs with blood-_

 

“Tucker?”

 

“Ca- _Caboose?_ ” Tucker hesitated, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Are you okay, Tucker?” Caboose asked as concern leaked out his voice as one of his large hand rubbed against Tucker’s back.

 

“I...I-I saw a corpse…”

 

“Crops?”

 

“Someone...died…”

 

“Ah, no wonder the police is here.”

 

Tucker snaps back up and frantically looks around his surroundings, he realised that he is outside of the Radio Building and leaning on one of the lampposts nearby, with Caboose is by his side.

 

He then turns and notices a group of men in uniforms standing around the building, with tape surrounding the entrance, and an ever-growing crowd of people on the other side.

 

“Oh-h...God..” Tucker stammered those words out, his hands shaking involuntary.

 

“Um. Tucker? You don’t look so good. I think we should go back.”

 

“R-right. Yeah...”

 

“Let’s go, I’ll hold your hand.”

 

Caboose grabs hold of his left hand and start walking back to Blood Gulch, pulling Tucker with him. He then starts humming some random song, swinging his arms (and one of Tucker’s) as they walk back.

 

Still feeling rather disoriented by what happened just now, Tucker decided to text Grif as he and Caboose wait for the traffic light to turn green.

 

< 

To: dextergrif@email.com (grif)

Subject: holy shit

dude u wouldnt believe what just happened, someone fucking stabbed david washington

> 

 

_Send._

 

**̷̨̛͚̞̜̤̯̅̍̀̍̇ ̴̣͕̼̲̬̙͎̄͋̚ͅ ̴̨̦̲̎̄͆̉ ̶̥̼͕̥͎̘̙̏̒͐̓̈́͝ ̷̢͍̺̯̫̞͚̼̌̈̾̚0̴̻̺͑̌̈́̇̕͝͝.̵̢͈͉͖͋̔͛̊ͅ5̴͉͇̮͓͑̌͂̏ͅ7̶̮̮͗̀1̶̭̤̲̾͆̈́̈́̚0̶̧̘͍͙͓͆̃̓̓̕2̶̢̨̖͉̟̻͇̗͒͛̈́4̸̱͍͈͐̈́ ̵̼̖͌̈̇̓͆͗̒̊ ̸͎̽̂ ̸͉̫̺̭̂̂̌̈́͊͘͝ ̶̤̮͉͌̌͝ ̸̭̼̾̄͗̂̋̿̆ ̵̥͖͍̟̗͑̀̾̈́̾̓̏̕ ̴̡̖̈̔ͅ ̶̲̪̫̖̤̆͊͠ ̵̘̯̈́͑͘ ̴̨͕̤̘̒͗͆͗ͅ ̴̧͓̹̩̳̺̘̾̌̓̉ͅ ̸̦̺͓̥̝͚̿ ̷̛͓̙̓̑͑̄̓͜ ̷̛̦̠̟͇̊̿̓̒ ̵̺͆ ̴̮̹̙͕̬̥̗̉̇̄ ̸̧̧̝̭̪̯͑͌͋͆̅͜͜ ̶̜͉̘̲̟̳͕̇̈́̐́͊̅̀͘ ̴̢̠̼̫̺̼̔ ̵͉̾̊̌̿̋͝ ̸̦̬̏ ̴̡̠̙̭̤̮̳͈́̃̅̓̈́̚͝ ̶̥͔̰̖̃̕͜͜͜ ̶͉͉͚̤̬̈́͜͠ ̷̨͖͎̹̝̉͘**

 

A sudden wave of dizziness and throbbing pain hits Tucker in his head, causing him to drop his phone from his right hand. He grasps his head with both of his hands, trying to make the pain stop.

 

Then, only a few seconds later, the pain subsides. He looks at the dropped phone on the road and picks it back up and looks up only to find that-

 

_Everyone is gone._

 

Tucker turns around to his side and finds the not only the passer-by around him is gone, but also those across the street. And those on the sidewalks. And the people in the shops.

 

_“WHAT IN THE FUCKBERRIES IS WRONG TODAY?!!?”_ Tucker screamed, looking around frantically.

 

_Where's Caboose?_

 

“Fuck. FUCK.” Tucker shouted. “Where the fuck are you?” “Caboose!”

 

Tucker started to run back to the Radio Building.

 

“ _Caboose!_ -

 

_Not again._

 

- _Where are you_?”

 

_Do you think Church is lonely up there?_

 

“ _Please!_ -

 

_What?_

_-For the love of god”_

 

_I miss him._

 

“ _Caboose, Please!”_

 

_I wish I could see him again._

 

_Please. Not again. Not him. Not one more._

 

“Tucker.”

 

“CABOOSE!”

 

“Tucker, I got your- _oomph!”_

 

Tucker dives his head into Caboose’s broad chest, his hands tightly hug around Caboose.

 

“Where the _fuck_ did you go? Don’t _fucking go missing_ without telling me!”

 

“Tucker?”

 

“I thought you were gone. You _fucking dumbass_. Don’t do that again!”

 

“I got you the drink you wanted.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Caboose uncurls his arms around Tucker’s back, signalling Tucker to step away slightly.

 

“You told me to get a drink for you at the vending machine on the way here.”

 

“ _What?!”_

 

“Here, this is yours.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to get me one.”

 

“No, you did. I even remembered your order, _yucky_ Pepsi.”

 

“I’m-”

 

“You promised to pay me back the money, Tucker.”

 

“I-I...don't understand...”

 

A small pebble hit Tucker on the shoulder, followed by a slightly large piece of rock falling just off the side of him, he then turns his front to face the Radio building and looks up to find a _fucking thing crashed on side on the top of it._

 

“Wh- _what the fuck?!”_

 

“Tucker?”

 

“Fuck...FUCK...THE FUCK IS THIS!?”

 

Then, darkness decided to take over his vision, had he be a little more conscious, he would have heard a panicked Caboose shouting his name, before letting his face meet the ground.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bleepbloop-caboose  
> Feel free to message me about stuff!


End file.
